elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thalmor
The Thalmor are a body of government typically involved with the Aldmeri Dominion. They are also a paramilitary and law enforcement unit within the territory of the Dominion.Regarding the "Fists of Thalmor" By game *Thalmor (Skyrim) **Thalmor Justiciar *Thalmor (Online) **Fists of Thalmor **Thalmor Diplomatic Corps History Second Era First Aldmeri Dominion The Thalmor of the First Dominion would be seperated into two groups, one being more focused on diplomacy, and the other more focused on military behavior. The military enforcement unit would often use more force than necessary, and for this reason, would be referred to as "Justiciars", also known as "Fists of Thalmor", to distinguish them from the diplomatic corps. With the forming of the Dominion, the diplomatic corps would also involve itself on the behavior of the citizens of the Summerset Isles, focusing on how to communicate with the Khajiit and Bosmer allies of the Altmer, and how their cultures might be different.Thalmor HandbillThalmor Diplomatic Corps Notice Citizens would also be permitted to question the Thalmor rulership and request possible changes.Response to Citizen Inquiries One Bosmer treethane, in command of Woodhearth, was also a member of the Thalmor.Woodhearth: A Pocket Guide The Thalmor Justiciars would serve as a military guard unit in Velyn Harbor at the time of the wedding between the Silvenar and Green Lady.Fists of Thalmor (Note) The Justiciars also concern themselves in handing out punishments to those who comitted crimes.Aldmeri Court Transcript Altmer dissidents did exist, who even outright questioned the policy of the Thalmor, accusing them of happily sending generations of Altmer to their deaths, through continued military intervention in the Alliance War sending the youth of the Altmer to the frontier,Savior of the Altmer, Part 1 numbers which would double the next year.Savior of the Altmer, Part 3 Doubt against Thalmor rulership also existed among some Bosmer, who would aid the Maormer in combat.Firras' Journal Second Aldmeri Dominion The Second Aldmeri Dominion would find its origins in 2E 830, when Valenwood was in civil war between the heirs of the Camoran Dynasty and another Bosmer faction. This faction was making overtures to create peace with the people of Colovia, and as such, the Altmer invaded the nation of Valenwood, and conquered it. Justifying their invasion with a treaty of thousands of years ago, the Altmer established a provisional government, known as the Thalmor, on behalf of Camoran Anaxemes, whose bloodline had struck the pact with the Aldmeri Council. After creation of this new government, the Colovians were pushed back, still weakened from the interregnum, and any opposition was silenced. The Bosmer were grateful for the Altmer aid, and in return, Camoran Anaxemes swore fifty years of fealty to the King of Alinor, starting the Second Aldmeri Dominion. Having solidified their hold on Valenwood, the Thalmor worked to increase their strength on Valenwood while the Third Empire was being founded, commanding Bosmer tribes to skirmish with the Colovian armies along the Strid River. These attacks would come to a halt when the Empire was reunified under Tiber Septim, while encampments of both parties were still present on either side of the border. When the Thalmor would attempt to probe the defenses of the Empire, the Legions now sent them back in tatters. On sea the situation would be different, however, as the Dominion held the waters from the Cape of the Blue Divide to the Topal Bay with its navy. Likewise, the Thalmor repaired the roads of Valenwood, which had been overgrown due to the Green Pact, and changed the capital of the province from Falinesti to Elden Root. The Thalmor of the Second Dominion would fall when Tiber Septim conquered Tamriel.Anonymous LettersLetter from the UnderkingPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood Third and Fourth Era Third Aldmeri Dominion The Thalmor of the Third Aldmeri Dominion would find their origins during the Oblivion Crisis, though they had always been a powerful faction within Summerset, they always consisted of a minority voice.The Great War They were syndicates of wizards who led boycotts on Imperial goods in the Summerset Isles, and its members had started to worship the Daedra.Overheard conversations in During the Oblivion Crisis itself, Summerset was hit hard. In the final moments of the Crisis, the Daedra had overran the Crystal Tower,Rising Threat, Vol. I and before they could continue their rampage, the Oblivion Crisis had ended. In the confusion, the Thalmor came out and proclaimed themselves the ones to have ended the Crisis.Rising Threat, Vol. II''Dialogue with Ondolemar The Altmer of Summerset, desperately looking for a savior, thanked the Thalmor with open arms, providing the Thalmor with authority and power. While in reality it was the effort of Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch which ended the Crisis,Events of "Light the Dragonfires" the Thalmor certainly prevented the Isles from being overrun by the Daedric hordes. Months later, some doubt began to arise. One of the defenders of the Crystal Tower, known as Rynandor the Bold, questioned the influence the Thalmor had in ending the crisis, and in doing so, was besmirched by the Thalmor. With the public opinion being in favor of the Thalmor, Rynandor's reputation was quickly tarnished, and Rynandor himself would be denounced and exiled soon after. While in exile, Rynandor had set out for Anvil in Cyrodiil, but never arrived, as he and those who sailed with him were killed on the sea.Rising Threat, Vol. III'' When the Red Year took place in 4E 5, the Thalmor took advantage of the chaos in Morrowind and Black Marsh. They incited the Argonians to mount a massive uprising, which worked, with Black Marsh and southern Morrowind falling to the beastfolk. Following this, the Thalmor lost what little influence they had over the Argonians. Later, Ocato, the Potentate of the Third Empire, had started listening to the dissidents of Summerset, but before he could do anything, the Thalmor had him assassinated.Rising Threat, Vol. IV With the death of Ocato, the Empire entered the Stormcrown Interregnum, leaving it greatly weakened. In the chaos, the Thalmor overthrew the kings and queens of the Altmer, further consolidating their grip on Summerset in 4E 22. They would also implement reforms, purging all those who were not of "the blood of the Aldmer", alongside dissidents.Rising Threat, Vol. IV They would also rename the Summerset Isles to "Alinor", which hearkens back to the time before the rise of Man, though most people still refer to the land as the Summerset Isles. When Titus Mede ended the Stormcrown Interregnum, he was still trying to stabalize what remained of the Empire. In the ongoing chaos, the Thalmor staged a coup in Valenwood alongside their Bosmer allies in 4E 29. By using a greater network of spies and being more mobile than their Imperial counterparts, the Thalmor and Bosmer were able to defeat the Imperial Generals in Valenwood, despite their smaller numbers. The Bosmer then made an alliance with the Thalmor, resulting in the Aldmeri Dominion being reborn. After this event, the Thalmor would severe all contact with the Empire for the next 70 years, giving the Thalmor the time to further consolidate their power within Valenwood and Summerset. In these years of silence, the Thalmor would also take part in trying to harm the Empire in other ways. They supplied a group of rebels in Skingrad, known as The Natives, and also provided them with funds. , Part Two, Chapter Seven At the same time, the Empire was aware of the main goal of the Thalmor. Through investigations by the Penitus Oculatus, the conclusion was made that the Thalmor desired a new Merethic Era, as the Thalmor sought to pacify and purify Tamriel. To support this claim, the evidence was brought up that the reforming of the Aldmeri Dominion, persecution of refugees from Valenwood and Summerset, and Thalmor contact with Elsweyr all pointed towards this goal. , Part One, Chapter Three The Thalmor also took down dissidents outside of the Summerset Isles. Refugees who had fled to Sentinel in Hammerfell in 4E 42 were found and attacked by members of the Thalmor. By the time the Legionnaires stationed in the city could respond, the Refugee Quarter was already a smoking ruin. This event would be known as the Night of Green Fire.Dialogue with Legate Fasendil Other refugees would also be targeted by the Thalmor, though primarily Balfiera and Sentinel were targets of their attacks. On Balfiera, series of murders were attributed to the Thalmor on the basis that all of the targets were generally targeted by the Thalmor. Those of mixed blood or those in contact with organisations which were considered to be unclean by the Thalmor. In Valenwood, the situation for dissidents was worse, with the Thalmor actively working against local rebels, and having clear intelligence on the supply lines to those rebels by the Penitus Oculatus, often executing the rebels and occassionally managing to take down Penitus Oculatus Agents. In 4E 98, the Void Nights took place, as both Masser and Secunda vanished. Most of the Empire looked at this in horror, but in Elsweyr, the situation was worse. When the moons returned in 4E 100, the Thalmor proclaimed they had brought them back using previously unknown Dawn Magicks. Regardless of whether or not this claim was true, the Khajiits of Elsweyr hailed the Thalmor as their saviors. Fifteen years later, in 4E 115, Imperial influence within the land had dimished enough that the Imperial forces could not responed effectively to the coup by the Khajiits, dissolving the Elsweyr Confederacy and returning the kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, both of which became client states to the Dominion. The Great War Before the Great War, the Thalmor and the Blades would find themselves at odds, with the Blades being involved in damaging operations, such as breaching a prison and an incident at Falinesti.Thalmor Dossier: Esbern As such, the Thalmor took out most of the Blades both prior to, and during, the Great War.The Rise and Fall of the Blades The Blades had underestimated the Thalmor, leading to their destruction.Dialogue with Delphine during "A Blade in the Dark" Many Altmer disagreed with the Thalmor around this time, but only few dared to speak up about it.Dialogue with Telarendil On the 30th of Frostfall, 4E 171, the Thalmor sent an ambassador to the Imperial City with an ultimatum for Emperor Titus Mede II. The terms of the ultimatum demanded disbandment of the Blades, outlawing of Talos worship, ceding large portions of Hammerfell to the Dominion, and several tributes of gold. Despite the warnings of his generals, Titus Mede refused the ultimatum. As such, the Thalmor opened a cart they had brought, revealing the heads of every Blades agent in the Summerset Isles and Valenwood. And so, the Great War started. Under the command of Thalmor Lord Naarifin and Lady Arannelya, the Dominion advanced into both Hammerfell and Cyrodiil, quickly conquering most of Hammerfell's southern coastline, and taking territory in Cyrodiil. While the original goal of Lord Naarifin's army was to pin down the Legions in Cyrodiil while Hammerfell was overrun, the weakness of Cyrodiil's defenses made the Thalmor change their plans. The complete overthrowing of the Empire now became their goal. The Dominion would have the greatest extent of its territory in 4E 174, when the Thalmor sent all available forces to Cyrodiil in order to conquer the Imperial City. In Hammerfell, the Thalmor had conquered all of southern Hammerfell, excluding Hegathe, and had also claimed Skaven, though they would be pushed out of Skaven later the same year. Within Cyrodiil, the Thalmor had claimed Bravil, Leyawiin, Skingrad, Anvil and the Imperial City. Through the usage of the Orb of Vaermina, alongside the Dremora Reive carrying Goldbrand, Naarifin was able to make great progress in achieving this goal, with the Orb being used to spy on the Imperial Legion.Events of "Chapter 16 - The Restless Dead" His success made Nord Legionnaires believe the Legion was doomed, resulting in them deserting the Legion.Events of "Chapter 14 - A Fractured Legion" He attempted to fulfill the Culling prophecy, which would unleash hordes of Daedra, but ultimately failed when the Legion would retake the Imperial City.Events of "Chapter 20 - The Showdown" After the Battle of the Red Ring had ended, Lord Naarifin was kept alive for thirty-three days. Reports on what happened to the Thalmor General on the thirty-fourth day vary. It is unknown where he was buried, or if he was buried, with one report stating he was carried off by winged daedra. After the Battle of the Red Ring, the entire Imperial army was decimated, and to continue the war would have meant defeat for the Legion.Loading Screen in With most of the Empire welcoming peace at any price, Titus Mede signed the peace treaty known as the White-Gold Concordat, which was similar to the ultimatum the Emperor had refused years prior. Hammerfell refused the treaty, unwilling to give up so much of their territory, despite most of it already being conquered by the Dominion. As such, the Emperor was forced to renounce Hammerfell as an Imperial province. While the Great War within the Empire was over, it would continue for five more years in Hammerfell, and end when the Redguards managed to stop the Aldmeri advance and fight them to a standstill. The Second Treaty of Stros M'kai was signed, and the Thalmor withdrew their forces from the province, leaving southern Hammerfell devastated. With the Great War officially over, Hammerfell and the Empire were in an uneasy situation, as Hammerfell felt betrayed by the Empire when the Concordat was signed, yet acknowledged that only their combined forces could truly defeat the Dominion. Aftermath In the aftermath of the Great War, the Thalmor would attempt to further their political goals. Ulfric Stormcloak, the son of the Jarl of Windhelm had been captured by the Thalmor during the Great War, and had been allowed to escape after investigation, being assigned as an asset to Elenwen. After the war, the Thalmor established direct and cooperative contact with Ulfric, who would prove his worth as an asset to the Thalmor.Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak During the Great War, the guardsmen of the Reach would be conscripted by the Legion to aid them in battle. With the Reach being greatly weakened, the natives, known as the Reachmen took their chances and took over the land, creating the independent kingdom of the Reach. With the Legion still being in Cyrodiil,The Bear of Markarth Jarl Hrolfdir turned to Ulfric and his militia, requesting their aid in reclaiming the Reach. Ulfric would grant this request, on the condition that open and free Talos worship would be permitted within the city. Hrolfdir agreed, and Ulfric reclaimed the Reach in his name.Dialogue with Igmund The ban on Talos worship had not been enforced by the Empire within Skyrim up until this point, as nobody paid attention to the ban and everyone still had their shrines of Talos.Dialogue with Alvor As such, the reason Ulfric demanded free Talos worship was due to his collaboration with the Thalmor, who considered the Markarth Incident particularly valuable in regards of their aims towards Skyrim. After the city had been reclaimed, the Thalmor suddenly found out about the breaking of the Concordat, and demanded the arrest of Ulfric and his men.Dialogue with Cedran Because of this, Ulfric became uncooperative to direct contact with the Thalmor, and his status of asset to them turned dormant. After this incident, the Emperor was forced to crack down on Talos worship and permit the Thalmor entry into Imperial land to enforce the Concordat.Flight from the Thalmor Within Skyrim, the Thalmor would seek to advance their goals through various pursuits. Within Markarth the Thalmor commander of the Justiciars, known as Ondolemar was stationed. The Thalmor Justiciars being the ones in charge of enforcing the ban on Talos worship. Thalmor patrols would take Talos worshippers as prisoners for interrogation,Random Encounters in Dialogue with Thalmor Justiciars and conduct assassination attempts against those who attempted to hinder their work in Skyrim.Justiciar Execution Order''Events of "Find the Thalmor Assassin" The Thalmor would, in their attempt to root out Talos worship, also attempt to locate shrines to Talos worship and eliminate those worshipping at them.Thalmor Orders''Lorcalin's Orders Other activities within the province revolved around keeping the Civil War in Skyrim afloat through indirect aid to the Stormcloaks, finding magical artifacts,Events of "Siege on the Dragon CultValmir's Orders''Events of "The Staff of Magnus" and defend themselves from harassing Stormcloaks in skirmishes. On the isle of Solstheim, the Thalmor would also attempt to uncover the means to craft weapons and armor made from Stalhrim by kidnapping the blacksmith of the Skaal.Events of "A New Source of Stalhrim" Other missions included finding Esbern, the loremaster of the Blades regarding the Dragons, as the Thalmor sought to discover why the Dragons returned.Dragon Investigation: Current Status'' Another assignment was finding Delphine, a Blades agent who had dealt serious damage to the Dominion before the Great War broke out, avoided a purge, and personally defeated three assassination teams.Thalmor Dossier: Delphine In other parts of the Empire, the Thalmor hunted down presumed Blades members,Dialogue with Aranande during "The Justiciar Cometh" and continued to attempt to stop Talos worship.Events of "The Forbidden Divine"Events of "The Freedom to Believe" Appearances * * * * cs:Thalmor de:Thalmor (Lore) es:Thalmor pl:Thalmor ru:Талмор (Lore) Category:Lore: Factions